footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016-17 FA Cup Fourth Round Match Day
A total of 32 teams played in the fourth round, all winners of the third round. The draw took place at the BT Tower on 9 January 2017. The round included two teams from Level 5 who were still in the competition: Lincoln City, leading the National League on the night of their third round replay and Sutton United, fifteenth on the same night and therefore the lowest-ranked team to play in this round. Matches |time = 19:55 GMT |team1 = Derby County (2) |score = 2–2 |report = Report |team2 = Leicester City (1) |goals1 = Bent Bryson |goals2 = Bent Morgan |stadium = Pride Park Stadium |location = Derby |attendance = 25,079 |referee = Mark Clattenburg }} |round = Replay |time = 19:45 GMT |team1 = Leicester City (1) |score = 3–1 |aet = yes |report = Report |team2 = Derby County (2) |goals1 = King Ndidi Gray |goals2 = Camara |stadium = King Power Stadium |location = Leicester |attendance = 31,648 |referee = Mike Jones }} |time = 12:30 GMT |team1 = Liverpool (1) |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Wolverhampton Wanderers (2) |goals1 = Origi |goals2 = Stearman Weimann |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool |attendance = 52,469 |referee = Craig Pawson }} |time = 15:00 GMT |team1 = Tottenham Hotspur (1) |score = 4–3 |report = Report |team2 = Wycombe Wanderers (4) |goals1 = Son Janssen Alli |goals2 = Hayes Thompson |stadium = White Hart Lane |location = Tottenham, London |attendance = 31,440 |referee = Roger East }} |time = 15:00 GMT |team1 = Oxford United (3) |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = Newcastle United (2) |goals1 = Hemmings Nelson Martínez |goals2 = |stadium = Kassam Stadium |location = Oxford |attendance = 11,810 |referee = David Coote }} |time = 15:00 GMT |team1 = Lincoln City (5) |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = Brighton & Hove Albion (2) |goals1 = Power Tomori Robinson |goals2 = Towell |stadium = Sincil Bank |location = Lincoln |attendance = 9,469 |referee = Andrew Madley }} |time = 15:00 GMT |team1 = Chelsea (1) |score = 4–0 |report = Report |team2 = Brentford (2) |goals1 = Willian Pedro Ivanović Batshuayi |goals2 = |stadium = Stamford Bridge |location = Fulham, London |attendance = 41,042 |referee = Michael Oliver }} |time = 15:00 GMT |team1 = Rochdale (3) |score = 0–4 |report = Report |team2 = Huddersfield Town (2) |goals1 = |goals2 = Quaner Brown Hefele |stadium = Spotland |location = Rochdale |attendance = 7,431 |referee = Oliver Langford }} |time = 15:00 GMT |team1 = Burnley (1) |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = Bristol City (2) |goals1 = Vokes Defour |goals2 = |stadium = Turf Moor |location = Burnley |attendance = 14,921 |referee = Andre Marriner }} |time = 15:00 GMT |team1 = Blackburn Rovers (2) |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = Blackpool (4) |goals1 = Gallagher Bennett |goals2 = |stadium = Ewood Park |location = Blackburn |attendance = 9,327 |referee = Peter Bankes }} |time = 15:00 GMT |team1 = Middlesbrough (1) |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Accrington Stanley (4) |goals1 = Downing |goals2 = |stadium = Riverside Stadium |location = Middlesbrough |attendance = 24,040 |referee = Anthony Taylor }} |time = 15:00 GMT |team1 = Crystal Palace (1) |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester City (1) |goals1 = |goals2 = Sterling Sané Yaya Touré |stadium = Selhurst Park |location = South Norwood, London |attendance = 13,979 |referee = Mike Jones }} |time = 17:30 GMT |team1 = Southampton (1) |score = 0–5 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal (1) |goals1 = |goals2 = Welbeck Walcott |stadium = St Mary's Stadium |location = Southampton |attendance = 31,288 |referee = Kevin Friend }} |time = 12:00 GMT |team1 = Millwall (3) |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Watford (1) |goals1 = Morison |goals2 = |stadium = The Den |location = Bermondsey, London |attendance = 9,772 |referee = Martin Atkinson }} |time = 12:30 GMT |team1 = Fulham (2) |score = 4–1 |report = Report |team2 = Hull City (1) |goals1 = Aluko Martin Sessegnon Johansen |goals2 = Evandro |stadium = Craven Cottage |location = Fulham, London |attendance = 15,143 |referee = Paul Tierney }} |time = 14:00 GMT |team1 = Sutton United (5) |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Leeds United (2) |goals1 = Collins |goals2 = |stadium = Gander Green Lane |location = Sutton, London |attendance = 4,997 |referee = Stuart Attwell }} |time = 16:00 GMT |team1 = Manchester United (1) |score = 4–0 |report = Report |team2 = Wigan Athletic (2) |goals1 = Fellaini Smalling Mkhitaryan Schweinsteiger |goals2 = |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 75,229 |referee = Neil Swarbrick }} See also *FA Cup External links *BBC Sport Category:2016-17 FA Cup results